Vehicles
Multiple vehicles are used or otherwise seen by the characters in Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Hotline Miami * Jacket drives an Acado GT, a fictional vehicle analogous to a DeLorean with flip up headlights. The car suggests that Jacket either has some unknown source of large income or stole it. * Biker rides a red sports bike. * In Crackdown two police cars and a SWAT van are parked out front as the player exits the level. * During the chapter Deadline, a black van crashes into the building and its driver and passengers attempt to kill Jacket. This van type is found again in Homicide, where Gang enemies load stolen goods into one, and Blood Money, where both the Son and the Colombians are shown using them during a bank heist. * In Showdown the Father is shown to own two Lamborghinis, one purple one green. Hotline Miami Vehicle Gallery Jacket's Acado GT. Jacket's wrecked and vandalized Acado GT post-Trauma. Biker's red sports bike. Add a photo to this gallery Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * The Fans drive the Attack Van, a Phone Hom van stolen from police impound that has been redecorated with the 50 Blessings logo and the word "Attack." The floor of the Attack Van is littered with beer bottles and pizza boxes.Mark has his own grey blue sedan which is seen in the introduction to the scene Death Wish. * A stolen police car tagged Cinimod appears in Down Under's intro. * Manny Pardo can retrieve a shotgun from the trunk of his purple sedan during his first scene, Homicide. Pardo also rides in a golf cart during his nightmare sequence. The opening screen of Dead Ahead features a forklift. ** Martin Brown also uses a golf cart as his primary source of transport in the Level Editor. * Jake drives a green sedan and can get a new black truck if he takes the briefcase on the third floor of Hard News. His new truck will appear in Withdrawal if the briefcase is taken. * The 50 Blessings Manager drives a fresh Phone Hom van (possibly the future Attack Van) in the successful outro to Withdrawal. * Evan Wright takes a taxi in First Trial and The Abyss and he uses the train in Subway. He also takes the bus when arriving at and returning from Rosa Berg's home. The bus stop is tagged with "THE END." * The Henchman drives a plain gray Fiat which he parks next to the Son's black and gold Trans Am. During the dream sequence of No Mercy he drives a bright red convertible car. As the dream becomes a nightmare the husks of several sedans and Fiats litter the highway. The chop shop he raids in the level itself has a number of cars: ** Purple and green Lamborghinis, identical to the ones from Showdown. ** Red Ferraris, some with the engine and roof removed (possibly set up for Henchman's dream convertible) ** Yellow Mustangs, and Mustang frames being painted green. ** A black version of the Acado GT ** A tan mobile home. ** The destroyed husk of a sedan tagged with the word "DIE" * Beard uses a military jeep once in the intro to Ambush. In the actual level, a Russian Military Helicopter can be seen in one outpost. The outro to Stronghold features two wrecked Fiats outside the hotel, one gray one red. The level Casualties' first screen features a fresh, untampered with grey Fiat identical to Henchman's. The second screen of Casualties features a Russian military jeep in the parking lot. * Richter's car was burned as a warning from 50 Blessings, but appears to have been a Fiat. Richter takes the THE END Bus used by Evan in Subway to all his levels except Release. He leaves most scenes on foot, with the exception of Release, where he enters a SWAT van. The Level Editor lacks the ability to leave screens on foot, and forces a THE END Bus stop exit to his levels. * The Son drives a Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. He also uses a black Van in Blood Money. He apparently owns or is looking to buy a Helicopter as his new building is shown to have a Helicopter pad. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Vehicle Gallery The Fan's stolen and redesigned Phone Hom van. Manny Pardo's purple sedan. Manny Pardo retrieving his shotgun from the trunk of his car. The Golfcart used by Manny Pardo in his nightmare, and used by Martin Brown in the Level Editor. Jake's green sedan. Jake's brand new black truck. The Taxi hired by Evan during First Trial. It is also used as Evan's vehicle in the Level Editor. Evan on the subway train. The Henchman's fiat. The Henchman driving a red convertible in a nightmare he has. Ditto, with Richard now sitting in the back. Beard's military jeep. It is also his primary vehicle used in the Level Editor. A Phone Hom van used by the Manager. The remains of Richter's fiat, which is now torched and destroyed by 50 Blessings. "THE END" bus stop outside Richter's home, used by Evan and Richter. It is featured in the Level Editor as Richter's form of transport. The SWAT van that appears at the end of Release. The Son's Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. The black van used by The Son in Blood Money. Multiple worn-down vehicles seen in the Bar of Broken Heroes. These vehicles include Biker's red sports bike, The Fan's attack van, The Henchman's fiat, The Son's pontiac firebird and Jake's green sedan. H.M Hammarin's car as seen in the Level Editor.